the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Cfp3157's Five Favorites of Film: Decade Defining Actors of the 2000's
It was the turn of the millenia, and film had never seen such brilliance until this decade. Reviving the comic book genre, creating the Frat Pack of comedy, and allowing method acting to shine, the 2000's were a gritty and entertaining time for us all. JOin me as the actors that pushed the first decade of the next thousand years finally get worthy recogniztion. Number 5: Philip Seymour Hoffman No matter how significant his role was, Hoffman always produced some grade-A work. Although he'd been acting since the 1990's, movies like Magnolia and The Talented Mr. Ripley of 1999 provided a springboard for the actor into the legacy of film. Following his major success in Capote, where he won an Academy Award for Best Leading Actor for his portrayal of the author, Hoffman became a leading face in all sorts of films for the next seven years before his untimely death. He was a worthy action villain in Mission Impossible 3, a motivating dramatic actor in Charlie Wilson's War and Doubt, and a romantic drama master in The Savages. Number 4: Will Ferrell I mentioned the Frat Pack in the intro, and who could forget their rowdiest member? After his debut on Saturday Night Live in the 1990's, the future of comedy was looking bright once Ferrell got onto the scene. Known for his outlandish outfits, loud noises, and quotable voice, comedy of the 2000's couldn't be anywhere with Ferrell. The earlier partrs of the decade were strongest, with comedies alongside fellow Frat Packs rep Ben Stller in Zoolander, an incredible ensemble performance in Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy, two partnerships with longtime friend John C. Reily in Step Brothers and Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby, and several cameos throughout the decade in stoner flicks. Number 3: Jason Statham Action movies went through a Renaissance during the 2000's, and this balding British star led the charge! A former diver and master martial artist, Statham dove through the 2000's with flying colors! Whether partnered with Guy Ritchie for hilarious movies that put the laughter in slaughter such as in Snatch or Lock, Stock and Two, or being the posterboy of blockbuster franchises like The Transporter or Crank. The best thing about Stathan is that he's still going strong; an appearance in Fast & Furious 7 and his role in the Expendables make him the modern action hero! Number 2: Christian Bale Here's an actor that deserved his paycheck. After appearing just as a child in Steven Spielberg's Empire of the Sun, Bale's career remained strong but restricted. It wasn't until the first year of the decad with his cult classic American Psycho did this method actor become mainstream, and we're glad he did! Bale's dedication to his role is extraordinary; His ability to lose 60 pounds for The Machinist and then regain more than all of it for Batman Begins shows both his committment and his skill. Bale still remembers his background in indie flicks, working alongside partner Christopher Nolan for The Prestige, sci-fi specials like Equilibrium and Terminator Salvation, western action alongside actor Russell Crowe in 3:10 to Yuma, and boxing biopic The Fighter, where he finally received a well deserved Oscar. Honorable Mentions *Viggo Mortensen: The Lord of the Rings, Eastern Promise, The Road *Vin Diesel: Fast & Furious, The Chronicles of Riddick, The Pacifier *Hugh Jackman: X-Men, Australia, The Prestige *Jamie Foxx: Ray, Collateral, Ali *Daniel Day-Lewis: Gangs of New York, There Will Be Blood, The Ballad of Jack & Rose *Jake Gyllenhaal: Brokeback Mountain, Donnie Darko, Jarhead *Heath Ledger: Brokeback Mountain, The Dark Knight And we have a dishonorable mention: *Ben Affleck: Gigli, Daredevil, and Pearl Harbor. Ben, thank god you have directing as a back-up plan. Number 1: Leonardo DiCaprio Leo may've been the king of the world at one point, but by the 2000's? He was King of the box office; with hearthrob roles in the late 1990's acting as a springboard, Leo's dedication and cutting edge skill made him one of Hollywood's biggest faces. After his success in The Beach and especially Steven Spielberg's Catch Me If You Can, DiCaprio became the newest muse of legendary director Martin Scorsese. Blockbusting, award-nominated films like Gangs of New York, The Aviator, and The Departed made him a superstar and the subject of many a meme, especially the last one. Although nominated for an equally chilling performance in Blood Diamond in the Academy Awards, DiCaprio's performance as an undercover cop in Jack Nicholson's mob ensured that Leo wouldn't be going anywhere soon.